The Knight of Fangs
by Jester Smiles
Summary: This is a FinnxMarceline and FionnaxMarshell. Chapter one is the description so for more read inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note;**

**Announcer Voice**

Life a seemingly endless cycle that knows both the beginning and end of things. For many lives after the war of humanity they left the world was in a state of unrest. Magic ran rampant through the different and forming lands. The very planet erupted with the creatures of the evil of magic hidden from all. This evil waited for the moment when life was truly at its weakest. For years people fled, hid, or were cut down by these beings of magic and evil. That is until a lone warrior chose to combat these evil forces wielding unnatural blades that fell to the planet. With the Blades of Earn several grand warriors followed the loners example and fought for the survival of the innocent. Many of the Earn users passed the power of pure magic to those who they deemed worthy.

These users became know as Conjures they could use the basic of combat magic. Element, transformation, and summoning, these Conjures soon established the Order of Earn. All five of the guild masters respect the center guild that houses the young children to be the next generation of Conjures. Most children selected to be a Conjure are orphans who have nowhere else to go. But even after the war of magic came to and end evil stood ready to strike. And it did the very creature that humans once feared came to the lands of AAA. The land that the creatures of myth reside was named as the counter of AAA called OOO.

Thus the war for the survival of the innocent once more raged. But this time the charge was lead by those of fang and fire. The rulers of Flames, Vampires, and Werewolves sought to capture the people of AAA. Their plan was to either use the people as slaves or food. But as the Vampire lord lead the charge at the battle of the Scared Walls. The wielder of the Earn of Blood struck down the wicked creature with all his might. That day the vampires heard the warrior scream in his final word of life, "You wicked creatures may take my life but the light of the Earns will always light your darkness"!

With the Earn of Blood found death, his blade was never found and the vampires retreated to establish a new leader. Five years past and the lands of AAA and OOO have remained at a stand still. Both not sure when the other will strike, but both ready to fight at a moments notice. However our story begins in the middle of the five years a brother and sister lost to this wild world. Both questioning who they are and what their destiny will untimely decide for them?


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note;**

**Jester; We're back!**

**Smiles; Well that didn't take long.**

**Jester; What do you mean?**

**Smiles; You said we get a week off. What gives?**

**Jester; Relax I'm just excited after all the praise and the end of Scattered Journey I thought we should put out our next two Fanfic's. You know as thanks to our fans.**

**Smiles; Fine but I better get a good vacation.**

**Jester; And you will. Now lets read some reviews. Anon thanks for the praise and here's hoping you like how we executed the story. Questionable thanks for the hype and here's your update. The Nephilim King Michael thanks for the praise and we hope you like it. Syren well shake no more here's the update. Smiles if you would.**

**Smiles; Tick Tick BOOM BABY!**

**Third Person's View**

In this world humans and beings a magic or myth are in a blood feud. Neither wishes to communicate with the other and both will seek blood in open battle. Today we follow a young girl, as she is the only human to be raised in the land of OOO. Many look at her with anger but others see that she is no threat to them. This young girl is currently being raised after the battle of Scared Walls. She was seven when she was separated from her younger brother those three years ago. Now her adoptive magical cat family loves her and she loves them in return. Today she is walking with her adopted sister Cake.

Cake lost her older sister in a battle that took place a few years earlier. But Cake held no hatred after seeing how afraid her adoptive sister was. Soon Cake and her mother Joanna choose to raise young Fionna. The only human to live and be allowed to live in OOO. Today marks the third year sweet Fionna has lived in OOO and more and more beings that reside in OOO have come to take her as one of them. Even going so far as to think she is a half human half Cake from the way she acts. Not to mention how long she keeps her hair.

Fionna's adoptive mother trained her to be able to use some weapons. But dear Fionna's truly favorite weapon is the sword. However not a day goings by the she wonders what became of her younger brother. Their birth mother passed after her brother Finn turned five, telling Fionna to protect him from the harsh world. Fionna loved her adoptive family but hated her self. Why did she get to be so happy when she could not find her brother? A brother that was alone or dead from the battle that separated them. Sighing Fionna looked over to Cake who had stretched her self to carry them to their destination. They were on their way to meet the Mother of the two that will be the next ruler of the vampires.

**Fionna's View**

"Cake how long until we get to the Vampire city"? Cake laughed saying, "Sugar relax we'll get there in time. Besides honey we need to stop off at the flower shop to replace the flowers in the front yard". I messed with Cake's tail saying, "But why do I have to come along? You messed up the flower bed when you were chasing after that rabbit". Cake chuckled saying, "I would have caught him too… if momma hadn't pulled my ear". Shaking my head at my sister's silliness we arrived at the flower show.

Cake, "Hey Tree Trunks". Tree Trunks was this sweet little green elephant that loved flowers and baking just as much as our mom did. Tree Trunks came around the counter with a basket of sweet rolls. Smiling at us as we ate she said, "Girls why are you here? If I heard correctly Mother V wanted to speck to you Fionna". "Yeah she wanted me to meet her kids for some reason. I'm worried that she and the other people of OOO still hate me". Tree Trunks lightly patted my cheek saying, "Darling look people will hate humans for their own reason but you have to give 'em a chance to like you. Just give 'em time honey and I'm sure you'll be just fine".

Smiling at her words we ate some apple pie and picked up the lilies for mom's floor bed. AS we walked to the vampire city I could feel the werewolves and vampires stare at me. To my relief one of the Mother's knights came up to me. Knight, "Cats Fionna and Cake its good to see you two. Please follow me the Mother has been expecting you both". As we walked into the palace the Mother was sitting in a side room, next to her was what looked like a little version of her. The girl had body length hair and unlike the Mother's ash colored skin. The girl was a blue tinted ash and she had a gentle grin on her face.

The Mother of vampires spoke, "Fionna Cake its good to see you both. As I said in my message I wished for you both to be here today to be the first to know the good news. Seeing as your mother is such a dear friend of mine I wanted you both to be the first to know. Out of both my children, my daughter Marceline has been picked to lead the vampires. While my son Marshall has been chosen to lead our armies. Fionna I want you to become friends with my children. Yes I know that vampires much like most in OOO has not taken to the idea of letting a human live in OOO.

"But peace is what this world needs both sides accuse the other of sparking the wars that ravaged our history. But humans as well as beings of OOO have fought for everything well before the Great War. Please my dears will you be the first to seek peace"? I smiled at the mothers words she truly wished for me to be the first human in so many years to establish peace on this chaotic world. Nodding my head the Mother thanked me but I was still curious. "Mother V where is your son… Marshall"?

**Marshall's View**

I was sitting in my room playing my bass guitar when a servant came into my room. "I thought I said I wanted to be left alone". The servant bowed her head saying, "Yes I know young master Marshall… But the Mother washes for you to meet the adopted human Fionna. She also wanted me to tell you that if you don't get there fast she will take away your candy". Sighing I knew that there was no talking her out of taking away my candy stash from the Candy valley. Mother once told me of people that was purely made out of candy that were the first half human beings in OOO.

Sure there's been myths of all kinds of half humans all over but ones made completely of candy that was funny. Still Marceline told me she had met a candy person but she could never prove it, so I just let her keep on imagining it actually happened. Walking down the stairs then turning into the side room I was ready to meet the so-called human girl. As I turned into the room I was ready to make fun of her for wearing a white bunny hat. But when I saw her face her gentle blue eyes and light skin. I could have sworn my heart started to beat blood again.

I couldn't say anything-just stare blankly at the young girl in front of me. Still staring at her I asked, "Are you an angel"? She blushed at my words as my Mother and the girls cat sister giggled. But Marceline started to make fun of me. Marceline, "Ah does little Marshall have a crush"? Mother, "Enough Marceline leave your brother alone now all of you go play. You can all head to the candy valley I heard the cherry soda springs are flowing again so have fun". Doing as my mother asked we started to make our way to the valley. I walked ahead with Cake as Fionna and Marceline giggled behind me.

As we got a good few yards from the city I could hear Fionna and Marceline snicker behind me. Cake came up beside me and asked, "So you like my sister huh… don't worry honey I won't tease you. But still what away to embarrass your self Marshall. For as long as I've known you it's hard to get you to ever say what you feel. Now you just blurt out you like some one. What gives Marshall or are you finally growing up". Cake was right I didn't like to show my feeling ever since my dad died years ago fighting with the old vampire leader. My dad was a demon who was close friends with the head family. But after the of vampire leader died my dad married his wife because she asked.

So I was the adopted son to the Mother but she still saw me as her own. I never knew my own mother but dad told me that she was a beauty of the vampire clans. So her I am the adoptive son of the Mother of vampires falling in love with the adoptive daughter of a cat. "Its irony Cake we both just got on the good side of karma". Cake didn't say anything she just purred at me. When we got to the turn for the valley Marceline said, "Ok everybody lets look for some good stuff. I call Cake as my partner".

Cake agreed to be her partner and that left me and Fionna to work together. I knew she was still embarrassed at my comment earlier so I just said, "Lets head over there". Fionna said nothing she just followed as we made our way past the lollipop grass. Fionna, "So you like me"? I was speechless and couldn't bring my self to say anything I just wanted to keep walking. As we came to a chocolate rock Fionna got angry. Grabbing my arm she looked right at me saying, "Well do you like me or not"? Before I could answer the rock gave and caused us to fall into a hole.

As we hit the sweet lemon flavored waters below I didn't realize that I being hugging Fionna. As we lied in the half a foot of lemon juice she started to get up. Looking at her in the light of the hole, her wet hair shined with the lemon juice around us. She looked almost angelic and I couldn't help my self. I cupped one of her cheeks and looked deeply into her gentle blue eyes. We said not and slowly just looked at one another. I slowly moved closer and kissed her on the cheek. "Does that answer your question little rabbit"?

I saw both her blush and the annoyed look in her eyes. She hit my arm saying, "Stop joking around and get up. You smell like lemons and you looked like a shriveled lemon too". As I tried to get up I slipped and landed face down into the juice again groaning that today just wasn't my day. Fionna laughed even after I finally got to my feet. Looking around the small location we found that it had a small tunnel near the other end. It was covered by candy roots and was the only way out for the lemon juice.

Kicking away the roots we started to explore the rest of the small cave. Using the lemons as a slide we got to the rest of the cave. With our wet slide over we found that this new room was a small library. But in wasn't a library it was more of a hidden room. With two bookshelves, an old couch, TV, and two side doors. One door looked like it would lead to a thin room by how wide it looked. The door on the other side of the room was an average size door with a stone finish on it. Looking at Fionna she said, "Hey lets make this our secret hangout. This way Cake can't find me nor will Marceline find you".

Agreeing to her I started to look around the room more, inside the thin door were movies and games from before the Great War. "Hey Fionna want to watch a movie or we can look around the place more". Fionna nodded her head saying she liked the idea of watching a movie instead of looking for candy.

**Third Person's View**

While Fionna and Marshall sat and started to watch the old samurai movies. Cake and Marceline were looking around the cherry soda river to see if they could catch any candy fish. Cake loved candy fish but this was the first time she had to fish for them. She usually got Marshall to catch them for her and she would get him some guitar strings or even parts if he needed them. As Marceline watched Cake try her best to catch the fish, she and Marshall were both happy that the murky clouds hid the sun today.

After an hour of trying Cake had nothing to show for it, she then turned to Marceline. Cake, "Sugar I tired and sick of these fishes getting away from me. Lets go find your brother and get him to catch them for us". Marceline nodded and followed Cake to go look for her brother. But right now Fionna and Marceline were walking along the stone path that was down the other door. What they found was a stone corridor and stairs. After ten minutes of following the path the corridor began to change.

As they followed the corridor it was filled with large candy roots. In time they came to a door that looked to be the source for all the roots. Marshall tried the knob but Fionna took the extreme step. She kicked the door in with all her weight. Inside the found a room illuminated with the light of a pink crystal and under the crystal was pink sword. The sword had brown roots for it's handle and guard but its double-sided blade was so beautiful. Fionna was drawn to the sword, as Marshall wanted to float up to the crystal hanging over them.

When Fionna grabbed the handle she felt a connection to it as if it was rightfully hers. Pulling the blade loose from the stump the held it she loved two things about it. How light the sword was and how right it felt in her hands. But soon the blade began to shine and the blade vanished as the roots worked their way onto her right forearm. Unlike her brother Fionna was a natural right handed person, while he was always left handed. Marshall floated down to her worried that she was hurt. But Fionna smiled and waved off his worries.

Marshall took the crystal seeing that it was rock candy and big enough for him a few others to snack on for a good few days. After they found a new way out they marked it into their memories and agreed to keep it between the two of them. In time the pair met back up with Cake and Marceline and left the two shocked. Not only did they find a big piece of candy but also Cake told them something startling. Cake, "Fionna you're a Earn users… that sword has the same bonding effect seen by other users. Fionna if you tell Mother V she'll be overjoyed at your future".

Fionna smiled at the idea of how her future would look and how charming Marshall had been to her. But still she couldn't shake her worries for her brother and what had happened to him. Nearly two hundred miles from OOO laid the continent of AAA the last home for humans in this crazy world. But right now we find a young six-year-old down his left cheek ran a straight scar. The last time he saw his sister was when he got the scar three years ago when he was younger. His oldest memory of his sister was her holding him as she ran.

But he felt after a sharp pain knocked them out, his sister was lost in smoke of battle and he was left crying uncontrollably. In the chaos a man scooped him up and started to run with him in his arms. They man keep saying his name as he ran trying to calm him and tell him everything was going to be ok. With no car to take them back to the man's base the man and child walked for the last three years. Finally after some rest they got to where they ever going and that was an Earns guild. The guilds master welcomed both with open arms. Kneeling to the six year old the older man said, "Hello little friend private James told me all about you. Finn welcome to the Earns guild of the west".

The young six year old smiled at the man saying, "Thank you but I miss my sister". Finn was almost in tears when the master hugged him saying, "Its ok Finn I Brother Blood promise you will live in her memory. And you will be great". Finn cried silently as Brother Blood kept hugging him, happy to see another child be able to grow in this unhappy world instead of being lost to its rivers of blood.

**Smiles; Well that was new.**

**Jester; That's the idea, Special thanks to every who started to like and follow us. Hope to here all you upcoming comments.**

**Smiles; Like always peace off and WE'LL HUG YOU LATER!**


End file.
